scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Shaggy Rogers
Norville "Shaggy" Rogers is a fictional character in the animated television series Scooby Doo. He was voiced by Casey Kasem up to the newest series, Shaggy and Scooby Doo, Get a Clue!. About Shaggy was born January 1st and is 6 feet 3 inches tall. Shaggy closely reflects the 1960s era in which the original Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? series was created, particularly in his manner of speaking (he often punctuates his sentences with the word "like") and his appearance—he is lanky, with bushy brown hair and a rough goatee, and typically wears a green T-shirt and bell bottoms. Thus, he embodies elements of both the early-60s beatnik, and the late-60s hippie. In fact, the primary inspiration for the character came from Maynard G. Krebs, a beatnik character played by Bob Denver in the early 60s sitcom The Many Loves of Dobie Gillis. Both Shaggy and Scooby-Doo have nearly insatiable appetites, as well as tendencies towards goofing off and cowardice. Due to these similarities, Shaggy typically treats Scooby as a normal person rather than his pet. Shaggy uses his catch phrase "Zoinks!" whenever he's surprised or scared, which is frequently. Although usually considered a coward, Shaggy often proves useful in ferreting out the "monsters" and "ghosts" that are usually at the heart of the gang's mysteries (sometimes by reluctantly acting as "live bait" for a trap), and providing a necessary distraction for their eventual capture. Shaggy also has athletic, disguise and ventriloquism skills which often help the gang. The Artists For a time, Shaggy was a vegetarian, by request of his original voice-actor Casey Kasem, who is a vegetarian himself. In the past, Shaggy had a tendency to overeat and eat anything he could. Kasem disagreed with this portrayal, and in 1995 he walked out on the role when Shaggy and Scooby-Doo were to be portrayed in a Burger King commercial. Scott Innes and Billy West briefly took over the role in several of the direct-to-video films produced in the late 1990s and early 2000s. In the recent series What's New, Scooby-Doo?, Kasem resumed the role. In the two live-action Scooby Doo movies, he is played by Matthew Lillard. In the newest Scooby Doo TV series, Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!, Scott Menville voices the role, and Shaggy is no longer a vegetarian—his excessive eating habits have returned. And also he is 17 years old and he is the oldest member of the team. Catchphrases Zoinks! Like No Way Man! T-t-t-th-th-the ghost! What is it, Scoob? How about a snack, Scoob? Scoob! Old friend, Old buddy, Old pal! Scooby Doo where are you? Groovy! Relatives Relatives of Shaggy shown during the series include: Mr. & Mrs. Samual Chastain "Mom and Pops" Rogers: Shaggy's parents. Shaggy's father is a police officer. At one point, Shaggy's parents lived in Plymouth, Massachusetts. Maggie Rogers: Shaggy's sister. In A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, she is portrayed as a baby named "Sugey" (pronounced SHOO-gee), which was possibly Maggie's nickname. Wilfred: Maggie's fiancee/husband, and Shaggy's brother-in-law. Gaggy Rogers: Shaggy's uncle, who likes to play practical jokes. Uncle Shagworthy: Shaggy's rich uncle. Not only does he look like his nephew - he has the same appetite. Not surprisingly he keeps his most precious possession (food) in a safe! Great Uncle Nat: Shaggy's great-uncle. Shagbert (Shaggy from livingston): Shaggy's Scottish cousin from the band jakata.needed Fearless Shagaford: Shaggy's uncle, who owns the Fearless Detective Agency (see Fearless Fosdick) Betty Lou Shaggbilly: Shaggy's Southern cousin, a hillbilly. Uncle Beauregard: Shaggy's Southern Civil-war era uncle, deceased. Appeared in Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers. Uncle Albert Shaggleford: in Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!, the two live in the mansion of this nanotechnology researcher. Ancestors of Shaggy included McBaggy Rogers, a Pilgrim who came to Plymouth, Massachusetts aboard the Mayflower in 1620. In A Pup Named Scooby Doo, Shaggy is shown to have an infant sister named "Sugey", presumably a younger version of Maggie (which would make "Sugey" a nickname). However, the difference between the two siblings' ages in Pup seems greater than the difference when both are older (i.e., Maggie apparently aged at a faster rate over the ensuing years than Shaggy did). A similar phenomenon is found in the popular comic strip Peanuts, where Sally was aged from infancy to being a year or two younger than her brother Charlie Brown. Cultural Differences Because of Shaggy's appearance and voracious appetite, Shaggy is often perceived or speculated to be a stoner. Shaggy has been spoofed in such series as Saturday Night Live, Robot Chicken, and such movies as Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back, and even Star Wars: Clone Wars (in the form of Jedi Sha'a Gi). In these and some other parodies of the Scooby-Doo series, Shaggy's constant giddy, hungry, and confused state is often parodied as a sign of marijuana usage. In the film Scooby Doo, Shaggy connects with a girl on the flight to Spooky Island through a common love of "Scooby Snacks"—while the original Scooby-Doo cartoons implied these to be dog treats, the term has come to be used in stoner culture as slang for drugs. Furthermore, the girl's name is Mary Jane, a common euphemism for marijuana. Upon learning her name, Shaggy responds, "No way. That is, like, my favorite name." These and other veiled drug references in both the original cartoon and its live action progeny may seem to justify popular culture's interpretation of the zany pair. The idea was also addressed in an episode of the satirical animated series Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law entitled "Shaggy Busted." In it, Shaggy and Scooby are arrested under suspicion of drug use. Freddy later states that Shaggy and Scooby aren't high, rather "they're just stupid." The second-season episode of The Venture Bros. entitled "¡Viva los Muertos!" features the entire Scooby-Doo cast re-imagined as famous serial killers and racidals. Shaggy's analogue, "Sonny", is reminiscent of David Berkowitz, the "Son of Sam" killer. Sonny is a hallucinating drug addict who, like Berkowitz, believes his dog ("Groovy", Scooby-Doo's double) is talking to him and coercing him to commit murder. "Ted", Fred's parody (his name a reference to killer Ted Bundy), keeps Sonny on a short leash by controlling his access to "groovy treats." Shaggy's Disguises